


I Thee Wed

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Anxious to marry the man that she fell so deeply in love with, Daphne persuades Niles to elope with her in Reno. But when they arrive, she realizes that maybe she was a bit too eager. An AU story that fills in the details between "Moons over Seattle" and "Ring Cycle" (Episodes: "Moons Over Seattle" and "Ring Cycle")
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Daphne's heart raced as she stood at the door. She still couldn't believe that she'd been so lucky to have found the most wonderful man in the world.

But if it weren't for her father, she might never have known just how wonderful Niles Crane really was. The idea that he would go to such great lengths to make her happy was truly amazing.

She knocked on the door, praying that he was home. To her relief the door opened within seconds and she found herself looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I want to marry you!" She blurted out.

A boyish smile crossed his face. "I want to marry you!"

"No... I mean, I want to marry you now!"

His eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Why? Because you'd do anything... Even put up with my insane family to make me happy. Because you'd travel halfway around the world to make my dreams come true... even the impossible ones. And because I can't spend one more second without being your wife, Niles Crane. Because I adore you."

With tears in his eyes, he reached out and caressed her cheek with his hand.

"But-but I thought you always dreamed of having a big wedding."

She took his hands and squeezed gently. "You want to make my dreams come true? This is my dream."

He smiled and brushed away her tears. Then wordlessly he lead her to the door and out into the hallway.

Unable to stop smiling, she took him into her arms and kissed him deeply.

"I love you so much, Niles."

Niles smiled and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you too, my angel. Now let's go get married."


	2. Chapter 2

As they headed for the elevator, Daphne stopped and turned to him, grinning mischievously.

Niles cheeks reddened. "Why are you looking at me that way?"

"Aren't we forgetting something?"

He stared at her blankly. "Well, um...the courthouse is open until five. We could be there in fifteen minutes."

"In Washington State it takes three days to get a marriage license! I know because I looked it up on the Internet. But Niles, I don't think I can wait that long!"

She couldn't explain the quivering in her voice or why she felt the need to marry him so suddenly. All she knew was that she loved him like she'd never loved anyone in her life.

"Okay, my love." He said, giving her a worried look. "Well, perhaps..."

"Let's go to Reno." She said before she could stop herself.

As she anticipated he looked at her, incredulous. A quick wedding in a flashy town was most likely not the way he pictured his wedding to be.

"Reno.. As in Nevada?"

"It's the only way!" She said, sounding almost desperate. "I mean, Vegas is where people typically get married but Reno is smaller and-."

He silenced her with a kiss.

"I love you, Daphne."

"I love you too, Niles. But we can't go yet."

Once more she'd surprised him. "What? But you just said-."

Daphne grinned. "I know what I said. But we can't very well go all the way to Reno without a change of clothes."

Niles chuckled at her reasoning. "You're absolutely right, my angel. Why don't you go upstairs and pack our bags. I'll book us on the next flight to Reno."

She kissed him again and then hurried up the stairs to begin packing for the trip that would change her life forever.


	3. Chapter 3

When she reached the master bedroom she began gathering their clothes and then rummaged through her closet for a tasteful dress. After all this was her wedding day.

But as she glanced into the mirror at the simple black dress she was wearing with the thin straps and the flower print, she realized that it didn't matter what she wore.

She didn't need a long white gown and a veil to marry the man of her dreams. Niles loved her unconditionally-and had for a long time.

If only she had known...

Niles sweet voice floated up the staircase.

"Daphne my love, is everything okay?"

She quickly brushed away her tears and closed the suitcases.

"I booked the flight and our transportation will be here any-."

He stopped suddenly when he saw her at the foot of the stairs; the tears still glistening in her eyes. Seconds later he was beside her, brushing those tears away.

"What's wrong?"

She smiled and took his hand, bringing it to her lips for a kiss.

"I was just thinking about how much I love you and that if only I'd known how you felt sooner-."

His fingers went to her lips. "Shhh... None of that. It's all in the past. It's true that I've loved you from afar for longer than I care to remember, but we're together now and that's all that matters. I would have waited an eternity for you if it meant we'd be together at the end of it."

They shared a deep and passionate kiss, drawing back only when they heard the doorbell ring.

"That will be our ride." Niles said.

Minutes later they were sitting in a lavish white stretch limousine.

"Niles, I thought you were going to call a taxi to take us to the airport." Daphne said, unable to believe that she was sitting in such an extravagant vehicle.

"This is our wedding day." Niles replied.

"Well, yes but-."

"This is the happiest day of my life and if you won't let me give you the big wedding you've always dreamed about then at least let me spoil you with a luxurious ride to the airport. I mean, it's hardly the classiest limousine available, but-."

"It's the most wonderful surprise I could ever imagine." Daphne said, leaning over to kiss her fiancé.

She sighed contentedly as the limousine pulled away from the Montana and she rested her head in the curve of Niles' neck.

"Just think, in a few hours we'll be husband and wife." Niles said.

"Mrs. Niles Crane." Daphne said dreamily. "I can hardly wait."


	4. Chapter 4

Reno, Nevada

"Stop here, please." Daphne said to the driver.

Niles looked at his future bride in surprise. "You know I will always trust your judgment my love but this place hardly seems ideal for a wedding."

Daphne climbed out of the limo, sending Niles scrambling after her. Their luggage at the curb, they found themselves staring at a huge casino, its bright pink lights illuminating the sidewalk.

The mere sight of it made Niles cringe. Surely Daphne was just excited about the prospect of getting married and wasn't thinking clearly.

This place was more suited for someone like Roz... or even Bulldog... people whom he was sure wouldn't take marriage seriously.

Niles turned and motioned for the driver to stay but after giving him a large tip, Daphne waved the driver away. When the limo sped out of sight, Niles turned to his angel and took her hands.

"Are you sure this is what you want, my love?"

Daphne stared at the gaudy building in front of her. "It is."

"But Daphne, the Lucky Seven Casino and Resort? Are you sure this is where you want your wedding to be? I've waited my whole life to find someone as perfect and as wonderful as you and I want nothing more than to give you everything you deserve and more. If we had a little more time I'd whisk you away to Italy or Paris and marry you in the most lavish establishment I could find."

She blinked back tears and touched the smoothness of his cheek. "I know you would and that's why I love you so much. That's why I want to marry you... right now."

"But this place is so tasteless and absolutely-."

Daphne smiled and kissed his lips.

"It's perfect."

"Well, all right." He said hesitantly. But only if you're sure..."

"I don't care about fancy churches or a long white dress. The only thing I care about is being your wife. And I would marry you in the middle of a scorching desert or in a massive blizzard. Because I love you, Niles Crane."

His eyes filled with tears and he took her face in his hands. "Oh Daphne..."

After placing a tender kiss on her lips, he held her close; the dampness of her tears on his neck.

Their fingers entwined, they walked into the resort casino, which was even more garish than it had been on the outside. However, Niles tried not to notice the loudness of the neon colors and the obnoxious musical tones of the endless array of slot machines. Instead he forced himself to think about pleasing the woman he adored.

Moments later they were standing hand in hand in the chapel of the Lucky 7 Resort and Casino, ready to pledge their lives to one another.

As they stood in the chapel, they were approached by a man who looked more like an actor in a very bad western than a justice of the peace.

"Howdy, Partner!"

"We want to get married!" Daphne blurted out.

"Well, you've come to the right place!" the man said a bit too loudly.

After several minutes of chaos, including a mishap in forgetting the rings and an unexpected phone call from Roz, Niles and Daphne joined hands and began to say their vows.

"All right. Now that you two have pledged your devotion to one another, Do you Niles

Crane take Daphne Moon to be your wife?"

Niles blinked back tears and stared into Daphne's eyes. "I do."

"Daphne Moon, do you take Niles Crane to be your husband?"

She stopped suddenly as a look of apprehension came over her.

"D-do you want me to repeat the question?" the cowboy justice of the peace asked.

"N-no..." Daphne replied.

"Is something wrong?"

Seeing the concern on Niles' face, Daphne's mouth began to tremble.

"All right... well then I'll just continue. "Do you, Daphne Moon take-."

"No."

The cowboy's mouth fell open and she could barely bring herself to look at Niles, knowing that she had just torn his heart in two.

"Daphne..."

"I-I'm sorry. I can't... Do this... Not this way... It's just... wrong!"


	5. Chapter 5

Niles' heart was beating so loudly that he was sure it could be heard throughout the casino. He blinked, causing the tears he'd been trying to hold in to stream down his cheeks.

He knew it was ridiculous for a grown man to be crying, for surely these things were canceled every day.

But this was Daphne Moon, the love of his life, the woman he loved above all others. And she loved him as well...

For so many years he'd waited, hoped and dreamed about this day. Granted it was far from the images he'd conjured up of a wedding on a secluded beach or in a lavish church, or beautiful garden. But he knew that reality would be far better than his dreams.

Had she changed her mind? Had she realized that Donny was the man she wanted to marry?

But why now? She'd been so enthusiastic about marrying him right away and then...

Suddenly he understood.

"Daphne..."

She turned to him, breaking his heart once more as she looked at him with tear-filled eyes.

"Niles, I-."

Niles turned to the cowboy, who stood there checking his watch.

"Can you give us a minute?"

"Sure... Partner! But make it quick!"

"Of course. Daphne, I know that things between us haven't always been perfect, but I promise you that I will always-."

His heart sank and he watched in disbelief as Daphne ran out of the chapel.

The love of his life, his angel, his goddess... was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

The cowboy stood there with his hands on his hips. "Are we gonna do this thing or not? Because I have another wedding in fifteen minutes."

Niles held up his hand. "Just... hold on a second, okay?"

"All right but hurry up! The Saperstein's are mighty picky! They've been married six times before. To each other that is! Seems they just can't make up their minds!"

At the cowboy's obnoxious laughter, Niles could only stare in disbelief. "Right... I'll be back in a second. Hopefully with my..."

His voice trailed away and he swallowed hard, trying to forget about what had just happened. He walked through the foyer and was mere seconds from opening the door when he heard the soft sound of crying. Whirling around, he found himself face to face with his angel.

"Daphne..."

His hand reached to touch her but she moved away, causing him to suppress a sob.

"Daphne, whatever I've done I am deeply sorry and I'll do anything to make it up to you. Now... As selfish as it is, I want to marry you but if you've somehow..."  
His voice broke and he paused, trying to regain his composure.

"If you've somehow changed your mind, I'll understand... or try to anyway. But please, just tell me what I've done to hurt you. And then if you never want... If you never want to see me again..."

"How can you stand there and say that to me?"

Daphne's words were barely a whisper.

"Well, I..."

"Niles Crane I adore you. And I want nothing more than to be your wife. But it's just wrong like this. In this horrific chapel with these awful decorations. I feel like I'm in a bad 80's movie!"

He tried to keep from laughing, but had to turn his head so she wouldn't see. He didn't want to upset her even more.

"Daphne, I told you..."

"I-I know you did and I should have listened to you. I want to marry you so badly, but it feels wrong this way... Without your father and your brother, Roz, Alice... and even Eddie! I want them all here with us when we become husband and wife... and when you make me even happier than I've ever dreamed!"

The tears were falling freely now and he enveloped her in his arms. "Oh Daphne..."

"I love you, Niles.. I love you so-."

Her words were stopped by his kisses, soft and tender, becoming urgent and needful."

"I love you, Daphne... I've always..."

"I'm so sorry I hurt you. I just..."

"Daphne, you mean the world to me and if you want to wait until we have everyone together, by all means we'll wait. I'll wait until the next eternity if I have to. As long as I know that you love Me."

"No, I want to marry you now..."

"Are you sure? Because we can find a more suitable place that isn't so..."

Niles looked around the chapel, cringing at the horrid pink and white décor.

"I'll be right back." Daphne said.

True to her word, she returned minutes later looking even more beautiful than before.

"All right, I'm ready now. Are you ready, Niles?"

He brought her hand to his lips for a kiss.

"Daphne, I've been ready to marry you since the moment I first saw you. But what about Frasier, and Dad and your family?"

"We'll just tell them the truth and if they're upset we'll work through it."

"Of course my love. We'll tell them that we love each other so much we couldn't wait

to become husband and wife and spend the rest of our lives together."

Her eyes filled with tears and she kissed him again.

Once more they stood in front of the justice of the peace, their hands joined and gazing into each other's eyes.

"All right. I'll just pick up from where I left off." The cowboy said. "Daphne Moon, do

you take Niles Crane to be your husband?"

Niles drew in a deep breath and squeezed Daphne's hands.

"I do." Daphne replied. "I do with all my heart."

THE END


End file.
